Leoness and Heru, superheros of Paris
by Sakhmet and Hathor
Summary: I don't know why people want to be superheroes, it is scary, dangerous and frightening, not as glorious as it is portrayed. Trust me, I am one. I am Leoness.
1. New life

**I only own the story and my characters, all other credit goes to the creators of Miraculous ladybug...**

 **My OC's are in my profile.**

She drummed her fingers on the book.

She missed her old home in England. Here she knew no one and was rubbish at the language, she could only really say bonjour and au revoir. Her family had come here to set up a florist shop, she dreadfully missed her grandmother Cassie, even if she mixed up her and her younger brother.

She looked around the room. It needed redecorating…...desperately. The white paint was peeling, and the floor boards were as creaky as her dads joints. Her small blue bed was poked in the corner, next to the window. She sat at an old desk, that used to be her great, great grandfathers, carved with lions. The ceiling looked as in it had been decorated by drunken bats.

"Misty, mum says get down stairs!" Cameron, her little brother called. He loved trains. As in LOVED trains. All sorts, so all the way to their new house he talked about his wooden toy trains and the real ones they were based on.

Misty stood up slowly. She could see her new school from that window. She laughed at herself. What was she scared of. It was just a school. A big school. Much bigger than her previous one. Her eyes wandered down and locked on an old man. He was in the middle of the road and a lorry was coming.

"oh my…." She muttered as she raced down stairs, past her brother, past her mother and father and out the door. She lept in front of the lorry and it stopped immediately. The driver looked shocked. Everyone looked shocked, everyone except the old man.

He was smiling by the time misty had helped him to the pavement. "Thank you, dear child," he smiled a friendly smile. Misty felt very pleased for the old man. "goodbye sir, I- " her watch alarm rung. "I am late!" she smiled at the old man before running after her family.

* * *

"Master, why did you do that? You could have killed her and us!"

" Dear Wayazz, the lion commands bravery _as well as_ strength! "

The grey haired man grinned at the little green kwami.


	2. new animals

Misty stomped up the rickety staircase. Dust flew up as she kicked her bedroom door closed. Her room was exactly as she had left it, decaying slowly.

"How DARE he!" she slumped on her bed, clutching the remains of her postcard for her grandmother.

"Look sis, I'm sorry! I was kidding!" Cameron burst into the room. Misty gave him an evil look. he backed out of the room quickly. The building fell silent.

"Daughter, your brother is sorry, he didn't mean to maliciously rip up your card- wait let me rephrase that!" her dad opened the door. Her mum was scolding Cameron about not putting cards near gardeners lawn mowers.

"No dad, it's ok, I just need to be alone."

"Alright darling come down when you feel better, then we shall start preparing for school," her dad gave Misty a smile before shutting the door again.

Misty smiled at the picture on her desk. Her, her dad, her mum, her brother and her grandmother outside their old house. Suddenly, she jumped up. On the desk was a small, black and red box. It wasn't their before. How had it got there?

She stared at it as if it was a giant wasp. Curiosity got the better of her. She opened the lid with caution. A bright light flew around her room before stopping in front of her. The light took form of a small, floating lion.

The lion thing hovered in front of misty for a minute before misty pinched herself hard. She cried out in pain.

"No, your not real, mum or dad is pranking me, or is it Cameron?!"

The thing began to speak.

"I take offence to that, I am as real as pharaohs are powerful!" it squeaked. Misty burst out laughing.

"Hey, look, child, stop, STOP!"

Misty stopped laughing.

"I am Shishi, guardian of the lion miraculous, you have been chosen to vanquish evil!" Shishi growled, his little lion tail flickering.

Misty grabbed Shishi and pushed him into one of the desk draws. He growled loudly. "LET ME OUT CHILD, I AM SHISHI AND I HAVE UNLIMITED POWERS I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO NOT LET ME OUT ON THE COUNT OF THREE, ONE, TWO, THREE, MAKE THAT FOUR!"

Misty sighed. "Shishi, what do you want?"

"You, child, you are the new lion superhero!" announced from inside the draw.

Misty slipped on the bracelet that was in the box. It was black with five black lions on it chasing each other.

"Shishi, if I let you out, tell me what on earth you are talking about, alright!" hissed loudly.

She opened the draw and Shishi shot out. He growled before sitting on her hand. Shishi was small and brown, he had a lions main and tiny little claws.

"You are 6th in the line on lion superheroes. Sakhmet was the first, then Heracles, then Richard the lionheart, then William smith the tanner, then Lala Lajpat rai, now you!"


	3. new problems

He sighed loudly.

Everyone ignored him…...which was good.

Slipping under the radar was the easy part, getting into the louvre would be hard. He hailed a taxi before hopping in quickly, "louvre, please." The driver paid no attention to his face, just to his money.

He was about to enter the museum, but something caught his eye. It was an old man. He had tripped over and lost his cane. 'museum, old man, museum, old man….old man!' he thought. He ran to the mans aid and helped him up and to find his cane. "Thank you, young boy!" the man grinned, hobbling slowly away.

He smiled after the old man, but a sudden gust of wind blew his hat off. People now flocked around him, yelling "sign this, sign that!" and "your music is awesome!"

"Just great," he sighed, before sprinting off.

* * *

The old man smiled.

"Wayazz, we have found our king!"

The green kwami smiled back at the man, approval in his eyes.


	4. new ability

"Jason are you home?" his mother called from down stairs.

"Yes!" he replied, spinning on his desk chair.

His room was amazing, a feature wall of different sized windows faced the river seine, his bed was tucked in an alcove, next to the rows upon rows of old books and CDs. All the walls were painted a deep bluey-black, like the river. One door lead to his private shower/bathroom, another to the docks outside and the final one to the hall way. A grand piano stood, lonely, in the middle of the floor. His desk was tucked behind the shelves, so it was private.

Jason rolled the chair to his desk and sighed again. He couldn't go out without being noticed by a fan of his music. Well, technically it wasn't his music, his father wrote all his pieces, Jason just played them on the piano.

He looked at his desk curiously, a small, black and red box was now sitting on his history book. He opened it. Out shot a screaming ball of light. Jason fell off of his chair with shock. The ball of blue light stopped above him. It took the form of a miniature blue and gold falcon.

"Hey, you fell off of your chair mate!" it spoke. Jason sprung up and threw a book at it. "watch it! 70 years of sleep and this is how you repay me!"

"w,w,what are YOU!" he yelled at the thing.

"Hash! need gratitude PLEASE, my last _owner,_ as he called himself, was PURE evil!" it squawked.

"I repeat," Jason demanded, from behind a book, "what are you?!"

"Kwami, mate, small creatures thousands of years old, names Merlinn, I grant the power of speed, alright, boy, you wear the falcon miraculous and say the magic words, then I pop into it, alright, your skill is falcon speed, you will have a minute of pure speed, after that, five minutes until you detransform!"

"alright, " Jason murmured, putting the book down.

"The magic words are, Merlinn, lets fly!"


	5. new powers

Misty scowled at her Kwami.

"Just say, Shishi, hunts on!" he groaned.

A smile spread across Mistys face.

"Shishi, hunts on!"

Misty put her left arm, the miraculous was on that arm, up into the air. She watched as Shishi was pulled in. Misty felt powerful.

She ran her left hand across her face and an eye mask appeared. She ran her hands through her hair, leather lions ears appeared. Then stroked her plait, it changed colour immediately, from brown to red. She looked at her body, her clothes were swirling into a skin-tight , lioness like, body suit.

Behind her, a sandy coloured, leather tail burst into existence. She held out her hands, a spear took form. Misty jumped up and twirled mid-air. When she landed she crouched down with her knees out to the sides.

She stood up and glimpsed at her miraculous. The five lions were now brown with red eyes. Her spear was perfectly weighted, and her leather tail didn't get in the way of walking. Misty smiled again, "Shishi this is awesome!" she hissed at her miraculous, hoping Shishi could hear.

Misty opened her bedroom window. She held her breath as she got onto the window sill. She looked around to make sure no one could see her….no one could. She looked up and jumped.


	6. New identity

**Sorry I have not written for a while, I have had tests. Please give ideas for supervillains and lucky charms. My characters OC are in my profile.**

Misty landed on the top of the arc de triomphe. She breathed in deeply.

'T _his is what it is to feel alive!'_ she thought. People below her marvelled at the monument and cars zoomed around. Misty crouched down. She wanted to stay their forever, but alas, she needed to get back home. She held out her spear and it extended, sending her flying over Paris.

* * *

Jason took a gulp of air. He stared at the little talking bird, then at the anklet he had just put on. The anklet was white with a white feather decorating it.

They Kwami sighed again.

"Just say Merlinn, lets fly!" he squeaked.

Jason stood up strait , "MERLINN, LETS FLY!"

The Kwami was sucked into the anklet, Jason stomped his right foot, the miraculous was on that ankle, and blue energy erupted upwards. It surged up Jason's leg, up his torso, to his neck, were it stopped and rushed down his left leg. He jumped up and canvas wings grew from the skin-tight suit. When he landed, he ran a figure down his face, making a blue eye mask appear.

He ruffled his hair, a blue feather grew from a clump of hair and finally, he stamped again, and a single feather shot from his suit. He stood on one foot in the praying mantis pose.

"Merlinn, this is so COOL!" he laughed. He then realized his Kwami had been pulled into the anklet. He felt a naginata on his back. The long red pole ended with a gold blade was perfect for him. He held it in one hand and flicked it, it spun around, the blade became more curved, the pole shortened. Now it was a close combat weapon, ' _khopesh, ancient Egyptian sword.'_. He flicked it again, it went back to being a naginata.

Jason stood at his window and opened the nearest one. He lept out into Paris.


	7. How to break a superheroine

**Sorry my chapters are so short, AND I keep chopping and changing the chapters…I'll try to keep updating once a week.**

Misty, as Leoness, landed on top of the louvre pyramid, she had decided on a tour of Paris to calm her nerves about school and try to forget about the card incident. People looked up at her, assuming she was another Akuma. They ran in panic.

Leoness shook her head and tutted. Everyone was running away from her, usually, they should be cheering superheroines, not being terrified. She slid down the glass building, forward rolling to a stop at the bottom.

The pavement under her feet felt warm. She was now on her own, everyone had fled. It was surprisingly peaceful. Only pigeons could be heard and seen, they cooed soothingly, making Leoness relax further. The only thing to break the peace was the giant bird to land in front of her.

* * *

Jason, as his new super identity, Heru, landed amongst the pigeons. He would finally get to look inside the louvre museum, even if he was wearing a super costume. He stood up, full height, taking in the afternoon sun.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. The falcon hero turned around to face a, what he thought, was a cat woman.

* * *

Leoness's heart skipped a beat. The bird-boy that stood in front of her was….well…... amazing! He smiled gently at Leoness, nodding a hello. For the first time in her life, Misty/Leoness, was lost for words.

She opened her mouth but could only murmur, "hi, I am Leo, Leo, Leo…ness….."

* * *

Jason smiled, holding back a laugh. Leo girl was funny.

"Bonjour, I am Heru, at your service."

Heru took Leo's hand kissing it gently, in the style of his hero, Chat Noir. Leo choked on air.

' _Oh, my word, I think I broke her!'_ He yelled internally.

* * *

Leoness never wanted this moment to end, but, as her brother said on many an occasion, 'all good things come to an end.' Only, the way that moment ended was a surprise, to say the least.


	8. Here comes the cavelry

**Thanks to ApiphobicDalmatianLass for support, so sorry this has come to late, I'm rubbish like that…..**

 _Rewind two minuets_

" _I hate my sister, she hasn't said she forgives me yet, I Hate HER!" Cameron screamed load enough to wake the dead. His mum and dad had tried to calm him down, he just pouted and ran off. He now sat in his bedroom, crying his eyes out._

 _He grabbed his favourite wooden train, a purple train, he called mauve. He clasped his train drivers hat, a gift from Grandma Cassie._

" _You understand me mauve…."_

* * *

 _Some were in Paris…..._

" _Poor child! Filled with hate! Filled with anger! Perfect for my Akuma!"_

 _The man stood alone, white butterfly's fluttered around him. He opened his left hand, a butterfly landed on it, laying its delicate wings flat. The man cupped his right hand over the butterfly, filling it with dark energy._

" _Fly away my beautiful Akuma and evilise him!"_

* * *

 _Present_

"Leo, watch out!" Heru yelled, pushing Leoness out of the way of the yo-yo. It zipped back to its owner, Ladybug.

Leoness snapped back into reality, she jumped onto her feet and began twirling her spear fast enough shield herself from attacks.

Ladybug spun her yo-yo in response. "Chat, the Akuma's, must be in the bracelet and anklet. But two Akuma? At once?"

Chat Noir turned to face the two superheroes, baton ready. Heru stepped behind Leoness, trying to remember his power. ' _falcon blast, no, errrrr, feather speed, NO, that's it! Falcon speed!'_

* * *

Leoness looked back at her partner with a questioning look. Heru touched Leoness's shoulder, he whispered, "cover me," before sprinting off.

Leoness had no idea what Heru was planning. He whispered to her before running off, and touched her shoulder, HE TOUCHED HER SHOULDER! Leoness could have bust with joy, the amazing, handsome, Heru touched her shoulder!

Leoness shook her head, internally scolding herself for being so silly, even though she was happy about Heru, still twirling spear. Her wrists were killing her now. She growled with pain, having to stop with the amount of pain coming from wrists. Spotty girl with the yo-yo ran at Leoness, cat boy trailing behind.


	9. Enter akuma

**yeah, another late chapter...sorry. I will defiantly try to update regulary!**

Heru crouched on top of the louvre palace. He didn't know if his plan would work. Usually, he would always be in sight of an escort, the only chance he got to do something by himself was sleep and play his dads music.

His plan was simple. Use his power to distract the Parisian superhero team, then show them his miraculous and that it was real. Simple in theory...

He leaned over the building edge breathing in sharply when cat noir looked up to where he was. Being a child prodigy in music was one thing but being a superhero... that was quite another thing!

The musician stood up clapping his hands, "let's get this show on the ro-"

He was interrupted by a thunderous crash, coming from the direction of the Eiffel tower.

* * *

"what now?" leoness grumbled. She back flipped over Chat noir's attack, kicking his staff back at him. Her leather lion ears flicked up, listening to the screaming coming from the Eiffel tower.

 _"Behold, i am Traininator, where is Misty , bring her to me or the tower falls!"_

"No, Cameron, I'm so sorry," she hissed to herself.

* * *

Ladybug recoiled her yo-yo, cursing the akumas acrobatic abilities. Chat gasped at the crash, looking to ladybug for guidance. She glanced at him, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, the pigeon akuma swooped down from the louvre palace. He landed softly next to the lion, grabbing her hand, she blushed in surprise.

"Trust us, we can help you..." Pigeon spoke.

Chat nodded his golden head, ladybug wasn't so sure.

"Chat, what if it is like...you know...Lila."

"Bugaboo, I know, just give them a chance, besides, the fight good," he looked at lion girl, " especially kitty!"

Lion girl frowned at chat, pigeon laughing quietly.

"What are your miraculous's?" Ladybug asked.

"My anklet, the falcon, speed!" Heru replied confidently.

"My Bracelet, miraculous of the Lion..."

Ladybug frowned.

"Your powers?"

"Super strength!"

"Super speed!"

"oh...OK! One chance, alright. Now lets go check the Eiffel tower!"

* * *

 _ **Fast forward two minuets...**_

Lioness landed next to Ladybug, her heart still flipping with joy from holding hands with the wonderful Heru. Ladybug had only given Heru and her one chance to prove them self's to be true superheros.

"Chat, you go see if everyone is safe," ordered ladybug.

"A farewell kiss sweet bugaboo?"

Ladybug gave him a death stare.

Chat immediately sprinted off, Heru laughed again. He had a wonderful laugh, tuneful and like a bell, beautiful.

Ladybug turned to leoness, her blue-black hair flowing in the breeze.

"Can you...go with..no...err...ahh!"

The trio dodged Traininator's disintegrating steam blast. "go away! I want my sister! not you, you, you stinky pants!"

 _'so Cameron!'_ leoness thought to herself, while she back flipped behind a silver car. ' _Please don't get hurt!'_

* * *

"Leoness! I think his Akuma is in the hat!" Ladybug yelled at leoness, who was poking her head above the silver car. Heru loved her little lion ears twitching and the confused look on her face.

His eyes shot back to Traininator, who was aiming at leoness and the silver car.

"Leoness!" Heru screamed, " watch out! "


	10. Utterly miraculous

" _Not yet Traininator! She must have a Miraculous! Her jewellery, and the other heroes, get them!"_ Hawkmoth spoke to Traininator, making a Moth shaped mask appear over his face.

"Alright Hawkmoth!" Traininator replied, "Little kitty, your Jewellery, now!"

He lowered his steam guns. Leoness glanced over to the other superheroes. Cat Noir came running from the tower plaza, shocking the supervillain.

Ladybug frowned, gripping her yoyo tightly. She gasped with realisation, "Lucky Charm!"

Her yoyo shot up into the air, mini ladybugs flying around, forming black and red pencil.

"Are you going to draw my portrait, m'lady!" Cat noir joked, joining Leoness behind the silver car. Heru sniggered slightly, flapping his wings in frustration at the purple villain.

Ladybug scanned around for any attracted her attention. Traininator spun around to face the Eiffel tower, he started blasting out steam at the foundations.

Heru rubbed his eyes. He touched his Naginata, comforting himself with the fact that the weapon was still on his back.

Ladybug's eyes widened, she had thought of something to use her lucky charm on. She signalled for him and the other heroes to follow her.

* * *

"What in lion's name are you supposed to do with a pencil?" Leoness growled. She and Ladybug were trying their best to stop the Eiffel tower from collapsing. Ladybug scanned around, something catching her eye.

"Leoness, use your power to support the tower-"

"Hey, you're a poet and you don't know it!" Leoness joked.

"Not the time! Just do it, I will sort out the rest!" Ladybug replied, sprinting of to help Heru and Cat Noir.

"Okazay lady spots! Lion strength!"

As Leoness, said the magic words, she felt power rush through her. Clapping above her head, her muscles swelled, granting her more strength. She caught the tower, grunting with the shock.

* * *

"Yo, peps! You join me here at the scene of the latest akuma! And - hey, three akuma, at once, this is increadable!"

The young reporter held her phone above her head to capture the action. She gasped when the lion villain caught the Eiffel tower.

" Awsome! Peeps this is increadable! Maybe she isn't a villain after all! Another superhero! Stay connected for more super action on the ladyblog!'"

* * *

"Graah, could. Use. Help! PLEASE!" Leoness growled. Her power was running out slowly, the tower becoming heavier by the minuete.

"Cannot. Hold. Longer! GET OUT OF WAY!" She screamed as she dropped the tower, rolling into a gap in the tower frame work. Standing up she surveyed the scene.

The other superheroes were still fighting Traininator. She felt frustrated. 'Why was it so hard to fight a young boy of 10?'

* * *

"Whoah! That was so cool! A new hero! I gotta get an interview sometime! "

The reporter dashed over to the fallen tower, grinning happily.

"This is so cool!"

* * *

" Ready cat noir? " Ladybug called out.

"Sure thing m'lady!" Cat Noir summoned his cataclysm.

Ladybug ran at traininator, dodging his steam blasts. She jumped over him plunging the pencil into Traininators steam backpack. As he spun around to face ladybug, his hat fell to the floor. Cat Noir used his cataclysm on it.

A small black butterfly flapped out of it into the air.

Ladybug opened her yoyo.

"Time to de-evilise!" She captured the butterfly mid-air.

"Gotcha, bye bye little butterfly!, " she retreated the lucky charms out of Traininators backpack, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

* * *

Heru watched in awe as little ladybugs flew all around him. He stumbled back, gasping in amazment.

"Whoah, its.. Its.. MIRACULOUS!"


	11. Misty moo the super sister

**Thank you, Little Liar, for reviewing. And thanks so much to clockworkbox! Thanks to everyone for reading, as a story would be useless without readers.**

Skipping over to Heru filled with joy, Leoness tripped into his arms.

"Isn't it awsome!" She cried. The ladybugs still flying about, fixing everything.

" Oui, my little lion. It's miraculous! " he grinned.

"Miraculous..." Leoness repeated.

She was rudely interrupted by her miraculous. It was beeping a 4 minute alarm. Blushing angrily, she bowed to Heru.

"An revoir, Ladybug, cat noir, my birdy friend! Au revoir!"

* * *

Ladybug watched Leoness leap away. She smiled in admeration.

"Cat Noir, pound it! You to Heru!" The three superheroes bumped fists as the young reporter emerged behind them.

" Err, excuse me but can I get an elusive interview with ...Pigieon? "

Heru rolled his eyes, corrected her , before letting her speak again.

"So,Heru, I am Alya, how is it being a new superhero!?"

"Super. Oui, super!"

"Where, where am I?" A voice behind the other two hero's called out .

All four people turned to face him, Alya turned her phone if to save his dignity. The boy was beginning to cry, his hair was all messed up, and he was visibly upset. Heru crouched down next to him.

Ladybug and Cat Noir 's Miraculouses beeped in synchronization.

"Gotta split!" Cat Noir growled.

"Yeah, me too, Bug out!" Ladybug zipped away, over the rooftops, cat noir leaping in the opposite direction.

Heru, Alya and the crying boy were left alone under the shadow of the Eiffel tower.

* * *

Murmuring to himself about figs, Shishi curled up in Misty's Jean pocket.

"Gotta find Cam, Gotta find Cam!" Misty chanted as she jogged to the Eiffel tower . She was regretting arguing with him. Seriously regretting it.

She found him being hugged by, none other than, Heru. Her heart jumped around with joy. The reporter girl had left the scene, giving Cameron some comfort. He was currently sobbing on Heru 's shoulder.

"Hi, hey, hey, Cameron, I have been looking for you everywere! Mum and Dad are searching too!" The first bit was a lie, but she had hurriedly called her mum and dad earlier, and they _were_ looking.

Heru stood up next to Misty, his eyes trained on Cameron.

"Gah, err Hi, sir, mister, Hello, " Misty stumbled over her own words.

* * *

Jason looked up from the crying boy. His eyes met with a beautiful girl's. His jaw wobbled, as did his knees.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle, bonjour...Sault."

She smiled warmly.

"Sis? What am I doing here? Wahahah, sniffle, sniffle. " The boy cried.

"Are to you his sister?" Heru, Jason, asked. The pretty girl nodded.

"I' m Mis, Misty... ."

She was gorgeous. For a moment, everything was good. But, unfortunately and rather annoyingly, the boy was still crying.

* * *

"Cameron, everything's ok. Look, I will phone mum and dad!" Misty crouched by her brother, lifted her blue phone , to dial her mum's phone. Cameron sniffled, hugging his sister.

"Misty moo, the super sister, can I be asstistence?" Heru grinned dumly, leaning down. Heart beating faster, Misty looked up at Heru.

"Yeah, could you, you, phone my mum. Tell her to get my dad and meet me here, a.s.a.p? Please? Also, could you, mabye, not call me Misty moo? Please?"

" Oui...Misty moo. "


	12. News flash

An hour after Misty, Cameron and their parents had left for home, Jason was back at his home. He grinned at Merlinn, Jason had never been so happy in his life.

"Merlinn, that was epic!"

Merlinn rolled his big blue eyes," No kidding...they all said that...well, kind of."

"Who? Who said that?"

Merlinn squeaked, "I, I said too much!"

" Merlinn, Who? " Jason questioned.

"The other superheroes, the former ones..."

"Like who? "

Merlinn squeaked again. Jason raised his eyebrow.

"Alright, mate, the miraculous transfers to either falcon or eagle, it is one of the most powerful Miraculouses. Alright!"

"You still haven't answered my question! "

"The past holders were-"

"Jason, are you practicing your piano?" Jason's father popped his head around the door, his greying hair and beard were ruffled with impatience .

"Sure dad! I mean father!"

Francis curie was a tall man, blue eyes, black - grey hair and dark skin, much different to Jason's mother.

"Good...supper is at 8:00. Mayor bougouirs is coming around, so wear your best clothes, do **not** disappoint me..."

* * *

"Shishi, wasn't Heru amazing! He is so handsome! Shishi, are you listening?" Misty sighed. Shishi wasn't listening, he was making barfing noises, as he sat on Misty's bed cushion.

"I have seen this all before! It is so tipical of humans! Not seeing the obvious!" the kwami complained. Misty rolled her eyes. She was laying on the floor of her room, looking at the news.

"This is Nadja Chamack, a special report, coming live from were the latest of Hawkmoth's akumas was beaten by ladybug, cat noir and their two new friends, we had hoped to get an interview with Ladybug herself, but she had not come, so we have a witness!"

Misty turned to Shishi.

"Watch this!" she told him. Kneeling next to her bed, she placed the small laptop in front in the lion kwami.

"The new hero's were a Falcon and what I think is another cat."

It was reported girl, her glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, making her look like a proper news reader.

"I am a lion! Why can humans not tell I am a lion! I have a mane and - oh, it is useless! Tut tut tut!"

" Quiet Shishi! "

Shishi growled, zipping under Misty's bed.

"Misty, tea is ready," Catlin smiled at her daughter.

"Ok, I will unpack my bags after and pack my school bag, can I have figs and ice cream for pudding?"

Catlin nodded, "Guess you like figs! I thought you liked banana split I've cream, but ok!"

Misty grinned back at her mum. It was hard to lie to her mum like that. Shutting the laptop off, she followed her mum down stairs, leaving Shishi growling softly about the difference of cats and lions.


	13. Message from C

**Thanks to king of the kaiju, clockworkbox and everyone bothering to read my story for putting up with my nonsense. It means a lot.**

* * *

The dinner was turning into a disaster.

Chloe, the mayors daughter, was batting her eyelashes at Jason, making him feel uncomfortable. The mayor was talking politics with Francis curie, to Jason it sounded like double Dutch, and Janett, Jason's mum, was encouraging, or rather forcing, Jason to befriend Chloe.

" Jasonwason, Ha! I invented a nick name for you, aren't I clever!" Chloe cooed.

"Yeah…Clever…"

"What was it like living in Belgium? Bet it was sad with that war that is there!"

"Do you mean the _first world war_? That was 100 years ago, Chloe!"

"Yes! I totally knew that!"

" _Yeah…"_ Jason Looked down at his china plate. He couldn't stop thinking about Misty, how beautiful she was, her smile, her…her….

"Stunning, beautiful, gorgeous…Misty moo…."

"Jasonwason, you were saying how beautiful I was! Thank you, I am gorgeous, am I not! But, _what_ is Misty moo?"

"Gahhh! Err, it, it, means….Nothing at all….just, a book….I was reading. I read books! Yeah, it was that!"

Chloe pouted. Janett touched Jason's shoulder, "Son, be polite."

* * *

"Tikki," the blue haired girl sighed.

Tikki, the ladybug Kwami, looked up from the cookie she was eating.

"Is there another miraculous box? I didn't see the falcon or lion in Master Fu's!"

"Well, I am not supposed to say…but yes."

"Really?" The girl looked up from her diary, dropping her pencil.

"There were hundreds at one point, but, when the order of the guardians was destroyed, they were all lost, except the one Master Fu owns!"

The girl squinted at her Kwami.

"The Falcon and lion miraculouses are almost as powerful as yours and Cat Noirs!"

Tikki flew over to the girl, with the cookie.

"We need to ask Master Fu about these new miraculouses! Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

"Ladybug, I do not know where this box came from, or who from, it just…appeared!"

The old master sat, cross legged, pouring tea out of his tea pot.

"What do you mean, appeared, master?" The blue haired girl sat opposite Master Fu, her Kwami playing with the master's Little green Kwami.

"Well, it was a week ago, I was translating the rest of the miraculous book, when someone ,or thing, knocked at my door, but when I opened it, I didn't see anyone, just this," He gestured to a brown box next to him," and a note…"

Wayzz, the turtle Kwami, zipped over to Master Fu with a scrap of brownish paper. It read,

 ** _Dear Master,_**

 ** _I am relying on you to keep these safe, my Kwami has recommended to send this to you, as you know better then me, she says. Dear thing she is too._**

 ** _I trust you,_**

 ** _C_**

The girl studied the note, her sky-blue eyes widening with excitement.

"Look," Master Fu opened the small, square box sat next to him.

It was stunningly decorated in the inside: bright blues, shining golds, rich browns and deep reds.

There were seven sections of the box, separated by small sheets of gold and silver. A great deal of care had gone into making it.

Five Miraculous lay in the box.

A cow necklace, hooped vulture earrings, a ram horn ring, a jackal print choker and an ibis pattern armlet. Two were missing though, the lion miraculous and the falcon miraculous.


	14. Don't ask Shishi for dierections

**Thanks Shiranai Atsune, I love your story, After. So sweet!**

The alarm rang loudly, but she still didn't wake up.

"Misty, wake up, that infuriating _**Thing**_ has been going off for ten minutes now. Wake up!"

Shishi floated around Mistys pillow, screeching into her ear. He rolled his eyes, opened his mouth and bit Misty on the nose. She woke up and sat bolt upright.

"ow, Shishi, why did you do that?!" She groaned, rubbing the spot where Shishi had bit.

Shishi grinned evilly (is that a word?) as Misty hit the alarm to stop.

* * *

After Misty had changed, she glided down the stairs, her little Kwami hidden in her pocket.

"Hello Misty moo!" Cameron laughed running down the stairs from his bedroom. Misty thumped her brother in the back, making him groan. She smirked at his response.

The smell of flowers and pastries wafted up the stairs. As Misty got to the kitchen/living room, her mum and dad smiled from the kitchen table.

"Hi, look what I have got!" Catlin st. Joan gestured to a table laden with french pastries.

"Sweet! Where did you get them?" Misty asked, tapping the pocket Shishi Sat in, making him groan quietly.

" Tom and Sabines's Boulangrie patisserie. It is next to the school you are going to Misty. Anyway, let's eat! "

"Yuck, I want toast!" Cameron protested, he digging into one of the boxes, looking for the toaster.

" Cam, try one! " Misty held up a croissant, taking a bite out of it. It melted in her mouth, delicious and buttery

'A _proper French croussant, not like the ones in the supermarkets!'_

Misty licked her lips. She picked up another one for Shishi, before running up the stairs to collect her school bag.

* * *

"Good mornin'? Earth to Jason, I repeat, Earth to Jason!"

" Leave me alone Merlinn. I want to be alone! " Jason buried his head into his pillow. He could still feel the disappointment of his parents weighting him down, last evening was a disaster, no chance of him attending a public school now.

"Aww, come on, I want to see paris! You know I have been asleep for 70 years, I want to see Paris and-"

"Merlinn hide!" Jason hissed at his Kwami, as Janett curie walked into his room. He sat upright in his bed, adjusting his pj top.

"Good morning Jason," she growled angrily.

"Err, I am sorry mu- I still going to collage -"

" I have talked to your agreste is going there..So mabye. "

Jason his a massive grin.

"Adam will escort you to and from school, no walking home. You promise me?"

"Alright, thank you so much!"

Janett nodded, gliding back out of the room, her skirt flowing around like a ghost.

Merlinn poked his head out from underneath the bed, "Maybe I will see Paris after all!"

* * *

Shishi finished the last of the croissant, before washing himself like a proper lion. He watched as Misty rushed around chucking things into her satchel.

"Mist, what are you doing?"

" What do you think?! Sorry, I am just, stressed. My first day at school. "

"You are going to be late!" Michael st. Joan called up the stairs. He was shifting boxes of flowers down into the shop.

"Coming!" Misty responded. Shishi finished washing himself , hopping into Misty's satchel, taking a few dates with him.

Misty's grabbed her bicycle helmet, satchel and phone. She took one last look at the family photo of back in England, sighed, and ran down the stair case.

 **Time skip...**

As she cycled down the main road, things seemed to become a big blur. Colours swirled together in a big collage, time moved slowly, her thoughts kept turning back to Heru, Grandma Cassie and Shishi. Shaking her head, she snapped out of la-la land.

"Left, now, then right ," Shishi whispered, holding Misty's phone, with a map and directions displayed on it. Misty did a hard left, almost falling off of her bike.

"Some warning please! "

"Sorry!" Shishi growled.

"Look, a park! Mum said the school was close to a park!"

" Yeah, the school is right,now, then left! " Shishi whispered harshly.

Sharp right, sharp left. BRAKE! She almost knocked down a girl.

"Whoah, I am so sorry!" Misty jumped off of her bike, helping the blue haired girl up. She look fairly similar, two pigtales. ...like ladybug...

' _I still must be dreaming, she cannot be ladybug...'_

"It's okay, I am Marinette, you must be Misty, the new girl!"

"Yeah, how do you know? "

" Miss Bustier said, you are going to be in her class! "

* * *

Adam nodded a good bye to Jason before driving away. Adam was tall, dark skinned, Brown eyed and had short black haired. He was the kindest man Jason knew.

Jason watched him pull off and drive the shiny black car away. Hitching the big orange Gabriel backpack onto his back, he sighed. That was it, He was on his own...until he saw Misty and the blue haired girl.


	15. Love sickness hurts

**Hi again, hope you enjoy this!**

"Hello, hi, I am Jason. Who,who are jason, I mean you?" Jason blushed .

Misty smiled innocently. The blue haired girl smiled at him too.

"Wait a sec. I need to get my bike, before it gets run over!"

Misty jogged over to get bike, wheeling it to the curb.

"I am Marinette! You are also in my class! This is Misty ."

Swallowing, Jason bowed. He signed happily, but was tackled in a bear hug by Chloe bourgeois.

* * *

"And finally, the newest members of our class, Misty st Joan, and, Jason curie!" Miss Bustier grinned. She clutched the register , double checking everybody was there.

Misty stood awkwardly at the front of the class, shifting from one foot to the other. Several people gave her funny looks, as if they recognized her but couldn't remember where from.

"You can choose where ever you want to sit, '" Miss Bustier chimed.

Misty walked up to where Marinette and her friend sat, "Here, please!"

* * *

As Misty sat down, Jason blushed. Even though she looked slightly stressed, she was still beautiful.

"Can, can I sit there, please, if I may?!" Jason blundered, he clutched his backpack tightly, hiding his red cheeks. He pointed to the seat in front of Misty, the brown haired girl he remembered as reporter girl and a blue haired girl, who looked suspiciously like Ladybug.

Miss Bustier nodded, "certianly!"

When Jason took his seat next to, who he recognized as, Adrian agreste and a DJ boy.

"Hey, Jason, sit here!" Chloe protested.

Jason shrugged, " I want to sit here, Chloe, you cannot force me to sit thier. "

Chloe scoffed, as did her little servant girl.

"Yo, I am Nino," Nino fist bumped Jason , "I think you know who he is."

Nino poked his thumb at Adrian.

"Yeah."

" And this is my girl Alya and Marinette. "

"I have already made their acquaintance."

" Dude, you don't need to be less formal! "

"Sorry sir."

Adrian and Nino laughed.

"What?"

"Your being formal again!" Adrian laughed.

"Right, everyone, be quiet," Miss Bustier grinned , " today's lesson is on Demain, des l'aube by Victor hugo."

* * *

"Remember, the homework is to say what this poem means to you! Due next Monday! Goodbye , see you tomorrow!"

Misty got up and examined the time table she was given, good for her, it was written in French and English.

"Art, next, sweet!"

"We all have!" Marinette told her.

* * *

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Alya waved as she and Marinette walked away. The rain was pouring down.

" Bye Misty! " Marinette waved.

"Sees ya guys!" Misty saluted, from the safety of the school entrance.

"Au revoir Misty!" Adrian hopped into a silver car, Nino walked in the opposite direction. Jason watched the rain pour from the sky.

He pulled his top over his head, frowning.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Misty asked.

Stairing at the ground, Jason gave an uncertain answer.

"Seriously, are you alright? " Misty put her hand on Jason's shoulder, he blushed.

"Oui, I am, but I have to wait here for my sofa. He will arrive in half a boat... I mean driver! And hour!"

"Sure...see you when I see you Jason." Misty patted his shoulder gently. Jason blushed bright red.

" Bye, " he said weakly.

"Do you want me to wait with you? I can if you want."

" No! No, thanks, I errr, you home go, you must be pretty, I mean going, I don't want to keep you with me, I mean waiting. Sorry.. "

"Don't be, bye my friend," Misty patted him again, " sees ya little Argonaut! "

She smiled up the stairs, as she went to her bike, unlocked the lock, clipped in her helmet and cycled away.

"You let her go," Merlinn squeaked .

The rain splattered all around, " She called me a hero, and touched my shoulder!"

"Kid, your ill!"

" I am? "

"With love sickness!"


	16. Secrets hurt too

Cameron hungrily munched on his tea. It was pizza, his favourite. Misty had finished eating and was drawing invisible love hearts on her plate. Her mum and dad talked happily about the next day, when they would open the florists shop the next day.

"Can I go to bed? I feel tired..." Misty sighed, rubbing her eyes. Her mum frowned at her.

"Misty, are you okay? you seem a little sad?"

"Well, I feel homesick, I want to go home now that the excitement has worn off," she sighed again ,"also, school again, and homework...in french, and that extra practice the french teacher has given me..."

Catlin nodded, Micheal smiled kindly at his daughter, "Alright, You need sleep. You will feel better in the morning, darling. Good night. "

"Thanks dad, thanks mum, Night!"

Cameron frowned growling at Misty for not saying night to him.

"Alright, Night...dog breath!"Misty giggled, running upstairs.

* * *

"Time to transform. I have to ask Ladybug something!"

"What? I want to go to sleep! Misty you said-"

"Oh, I know, I say a lot of things. Shishi, Hunts on!"

 _She ran her left hand across her face and an eye mask appeared. She ran her hands through her hair, leather lions ears appeared. Then stroked her plait, it changed colour immediately, from brown to red. She looked at her body, her clothes were swirling into a skin-tight , lioness like, body suit._

 _Behind her, a sandy coloured, leather tail burst into existence. She held out her hands, a spear took form. Misty jumped up and twirled mid-air. When she landed she crouched down with her knees out to the sides._

"Sweet, I love this thing!" Misty, as Leoness, smiled. As she jumped onto the window seat, she remembered to lock her door, so no one would see she was gone. After locking the door, She jumped onto the window seat again, opened the window, and slid out onto the window ledge, before leaping out into the night.

The wind whipped through her hair as she back-flipped off of another house, onto the street below. She spun around, landing on her feet in the middle of the road. The sounds of the city swept over her.

' _This is the life!'_ she thought.

She felt someones gaze on her. Kicking behind her, she spun around. It was Alya, her friend from school, filming her from a balcony.

"Hi there Al-achoo..." Leoness corrected her self," oh, err, I think I have a cold coming on! Ha, ha! Hi, I am Leoness!"

She exaggerated _leoness_ , as if it was the best word in the world.

"So cool!" Alya grinned, still filming on her phone. Leoness saluted before running off, "sees ya!"

* * *

Patrol was boring now. Cat Noir groaned, leaping onto another house. Nothing was going on. Nothing. He ran his fingers through his golden hair, sighing unhappily.

"Hey, tibby cat!" A voice called behind him. He looked around. It was the familiar sandy brown figure of Leoness.

"Leoness! Hi!" Cat Noir smiled. ' _Finally, company!'_

 **Time skip...**

"Really? So, what does he want?"

"My ring," Cat Noir held his hand up, showing his miraculous," and Ladybugs earrings. For ultimate power!"

" _What_ _is_ ultimate power?" Leoness asked curiously, edging up to Cat Noir.

"Power to wish for your heart desire..." Cat sighed sadly. He obviously had a wish. Leoness smiled sympathetically, she had one to.

Behind the feline pair, the gentle thump of Ladybug landing on the rooftop and her quiet steps sounded.

"Why, hello, Leoness, I just want to say about me not trusting-"

"Its fine. I see why you didn't, can I ask something?"

"Sure, " Ladybug sat down next to Leoness. She clasped her yo-yo in two hand as if it was going to run away if she didn't.

"Can you tell me more about this? I want to know why I have it, and why anyone in there right mind would trust me with it, I do not deserve it."

Cat Noir shifted uncomfortably, he knew where the conversation was going.

"Leoness, you do deserve it. But, I cannot tell you gave you it yet. Soon, Leoness, the time will be right, soon..." Ladybug flicked her yo-yo to the nearest chimney pot, "Patrol is over."

"But-"

"Soon, ok!"

"NO!"

Cat Noir shook his golden head, "I know, I hate secrets too," before leaping away.

* * *

The night was cold again, just Leoness, sitting alone, staring at nothing. It was unfair.

Secrets. Too many secrets. Even back home, the others would keep secrets from her. Mainly rumours about her. And her brother. The outcasts. The loners. The one who didn't fit in. Cameron never understood, he made friends with other weirdos his age. Misty didn't.

"Stop it..." Leoness growled, " I am Leoness the brave. No one can drag me down. No one."

Extending her spear, she pole vaulted home, across houses, across streets.

"I am Leoness the brave, no one can drag me down!"


	17. Aphrodite

"Marinette, what you said to Leoness was a bit harsh. She is curious!" Tikki, the red and black kwami, chirped. Marinette pulled the bed covers over her head and sighed with frustration.

"I know, now she is going to get akumatised, and she will defeat Cat Noir, Heru and I, she will take our miraculous and give them to Hawkmoth and-"

"Marinette, it won't be that bad, just apologise, everything is going to okay, good night."

Marinette closed her bluebell eyes, "Good night Tikki."

* * *

 **The next morning...**

The alarm rang out loudly again. Shishi hated it.

"Shut up!"

BRZZZ, BRZZZ,BRZZZ

"Please be QUIET! For Leos sake!" Shishi growled, holding his little lion ears.

Misty rolled over, slamming the alarm to silent. She read the time.

"Oh my lions tail, its 9:30!"

She jumped out of bed and cursed locking her door. If she hadn't, then her mum or dad could've heard the alarm and- it didn't matter now. Quickly, she got changed, Shishi closed his eyes as she did, and unlocked her door, ran down stairs, cursed again as she remembered her bag, tripped as she ran upstairs, grabbed her bag and made a mad dash for the living room.

"Hi dad, bye dad, gotta go! Good luck!" she yelled as she passed Micheal in the narrow corridor joining the living room and the stairs.

"Love you, Good luck too, huh, she is strange..."

* * *

As Misty furiously peddled down the road, her bag bounced around behind her.

"Hey! watch it!" Shishi hissed, too loudly for comfort. "Quiet!"

The final turn, as she took it, she sighed a big sigh of relief. People were still flooding into school. Misty skidded to a halt, the bikes brakes squeaked angrily. She checked her phone.

"8:30, Grahh! Cameron changed the times on my alarm clock. Cameron I will get you!"

She hopped off of her bike and wheeled it to the bollard where she could lock it up. Cursing under her breath, misty looked up as she saw a car pull up. A smiling boy hopped out.

"Thanks Adam, see you later!"

It was Jason.

"Hey ya Jay. Do you mind me calling you Jay? Or Jay-bird?"

Caught unaware, Jason leapt back. "No, Hi, Misty mo- Misty..."

Misty chuckled under her breath.

"Do you wanna walk with me?"

"Sure!" Jason squeaked ridiculously high.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Paris...**_

The blonde girl clutched onto her love heart choker. She grinned widely as she approached her friend, gently tapping him on the shoulder.

"I have something for you!"

Her friend stared blankly at the gift, a pink love heart lock.

"With this, we can seal our love forever on the Pont des Arts!"

"Look, Jaz. I am sorry, but, I don't love you. "

"Oh..Oh...But I thought..."

"You thought wrong. I only think of you as a _friend._ I am sorry. You assumed, typical Jaz!"

Jaz bit her lip. She forced herself to smile.

"Okay. Okay Luke. Au revoir."

She dropped the lock at her friends feet and fled, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 **Hawkmoth's lair...**

"A pretty girl rejected by her loved one, such tragedy, yet perfect prey for my akuma!"

The purple clad man cupped his hands around a pure white butterfly. Dark energy swirled into the butterfly.

"Fly away my little akuma and evilise this lovelorn soul!"

* * *

 **Pont des arts...**

The black butterfly settled on the baby pink choker, sinking into it.

"Aphrodite, I am Hawkmoth, I am granting you the power to make people fall deeply in love. In return, I want Ladybug and Cat Noirs miraculous, understood?"

"Yes Hawkmoth. Everyone will be in love...even Luke..."

* * *

"Jay, Are you okay? You seem...strange..." The beautiful Misty asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say how-"

"JASONWASON!" Chloe yelled, bear-hugging Jason from behind.

"Come with me away from this," She looked Misty up and down," Nobody!"

With surprising strength, Chloe dragged Jason away from Misty and into the locker room.

"Bye, err, bye Jason, see you later..." Misty called after Jason.

Chloe reemerged from the locker room and searched around for someone. When her eyes rested on Adrian entering with Nino, she skipped over to him, dragging him too into the locker room.

Nino wandered over to the confused looking Misty.

"Err, dude, I think she has taken them hostage...we should help them."

Misty giggled.

"Yeah. I don't think Jason will last very long, hearing Chloe ramble on about how great she is, or how cute he looks. Neither will Adrian."

The pair approached the doors to the locker room, but before they could open them, a scream echoed around the school, followed by a noise that could only be described as a heard of rampaging doves.

Overhead, the sky was blacked out, as hundreds of doves circled the skyline. Ontop of the biggest two doves, stood a lady all in pink.

She was tall, beautiful, cocoa skinned and long blonde hair. She was clad in a pink chiton and silk, baby pink himation. Around her neak, she wore a dark pink, almost red, choker, and her eyes were constantly changing colours.

"She does not look cool, we need to-"

As if she had been reading Nino's mind, the pink lady smirked," Nuh, uh, uh. I will only let you go _if_ you have a love, also, TELL ME WERE LUKE CARON IS!"

Misty slowly walked backwards through the crowd, into the girls toilets. Before she entered, she caught the sight of Marinette and Alya entering the school, they double took at the pink lady before Marinette ran off.

* * *

Misty opened her bag, letting Shishi rocket out.

"Uhhh. I hate the colour pink!" Shishi growled.

"Me too!"

"Misty you know what you gotta do!"

"But Ladybug-"

"Pfft, Who are you?" Shishi floated down to the lion miraculous.

"Yeah, I am Leoness the brave, Hunts on!"


	18. Aphrodite part 2

**Thanks Akarenger, yeah, I know my grammar and spelling is pretty appalling. It is my weakest point. Merlin will be more present in the upcoming chapters, but at the moment I am just trying to sort the story line (grammar and spelling too) out.**

* * *

Ladybug swung her yo-yo at Aphrodite, but missed. Aphrodite smirked.

"Aww, poor little bug can't hit the magnificent Aphrodite? boo, hoo. Get her my precious doves!"

The swarm of one hundred doves descended on the school. The kids who had been watching Ladybug ran as the doves circled around the spotted hero. Ladybug flipped and dodged them as best she could, only to be hit by a pearly white dove. It cooed in triumph as Aphrodite flew down to retrieve the spotted heroes miraculous.

"Hey Pinkie!" a British sounding voice yelled, "Get away from the Bug!"

Aphrodite whipped her head around and saw Leoness leaning on her spear.

"Do not call me Pinkie!"

"Big shame, it is your new nickname...Pinkie!"

"Get that infuriating cat!"

"No, I am the infuriating cat! achoo!"

Cat Noir was striding on the roof, looking for were Aphrodite's killer dove squad was weakest, occasionally sneezing because of his allergies.

"Get them both, and you, the grey turtle-dove, find Luke Caron!" Aphrodite snapped as she stepped off of the two huge doves. Ladybug jumped up, summoning her lucky charm.

The tiny ladybugs flew about forming something, but a dove knocked the yo-yo out of Ladybugs hand.

"No, my lucky charm!"

"Yes!" the pink super-villain smiled.

* * *

"Merlinn, hurry up! Ladybug needs us!" Jason opened the locker room door slightly.

"Hold on mate. I have not finished eating yet, these figs take a long time to savour properly. Looks like _someone_ bought dry figs to school!"

"Gahh, come ON!"

"Ready! Next time mate, bring some fresh figs in honey, my favourite!"

"Sounds revolting!"

Merlin squawked at Jason. He tried to make it sound as offended as possible.

"Merlin, Lets fly!"

 _The Kwami was sucked into the anklet, Jason stomped his right foot, the miraculous was on that ankle, and blue energy erupted upwards. It surged up Jason's leg, up his torso, to his neck, were it stopped and rushed down his left leg. He jumped up and canvas wings grew from the skin-tight suit. When he landed, he ran a figure down his face, making a blue eye mask appear._

 _He ruffled his hair, a blue feather grew from a clump of hair and finally, he stamped again, and a single feather shot from his suit. He stood on one foot in the praying mantis pose._

Jason looked out of door again. He took a deep breath and jumped out, ready to attack Hawkmoth's newest akuma.

* * *

Aphrodite grabbed the air and blew on her hand. Pink love-heart confetti danced in the air around Cat Noir. He sneezed again and doubled over.

"Cat Noir, are you alright?" Ladybug asked frantically.

"I feel...in love!"

"No time for-"

"I love you floor! You are beautiful!" Cat Noir yelled. The feline superhero dived into the floor and began hugging and kissing it.

"What the..." Leoness gasped.

"Your cat friend is useless now! One down, two to-"

"Make that three!"

Heru emerged out of the changing rooms, his nagnita bared. He smiled at Ladybug and Leoness, mouthing ,"sorry I am late."

"Never mind, my friend has found who I have looking for!"

A purple moth mask appeared on Aphrodite's face. She twisted in pain and her long hair flew in all directions.

"Yes Hawkmoth...okay.."

The akuma strained up and grimaced. She strode over to Cat Noir and crouched down beside the incapacitated hero. Her pink hand reached out for the miraculous of destruction.


	19. Aphrodite part 3

Ladybug sprinted and threw her yo-yo at Aphrodite. The villain blocked the attack and tugged the yo-yo, pulling Ladybug towards her.

Leoness struck Aphrodite with her spear but missed, instead it pinned down Aphrodite by her baby pink himation. She leaped backwards holding her arms out.

"You...you...you do not deserve to know love!" The villain roared.

" Pinkie, you think I don't already love someone? "

Heru flushed red unknowingly.

"Leoness, protect Cat Noir. Heru, the students. I'll go for Aphrodite. "

" Oui! " Heru nodded as he flew to evacuate the students.

"Ok!" Leoness retrieved her weapon and went to protect Cat Noir.

Aphrodite grabbed the air and blew the confetti at Ladybug. Ladybug blocked it. The pink villain blew the confetti again. Again, Ladybug blocked.

"I don't care about your miraculous! Doves to me!"

The cloud of doves that has been destroying the building flew back to Aphrodite. She was lifted up by the remaining massive dove but Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the villain knocking her off.

 _Beep, beep, beep._

"I only have five minutes left! "

Leoness picked Cat Noir up and threw him into the locker room, "I will cover for you. But be quick!"

" Ok. I will try to be quick. "

* * *

The red head slumped down on the bench as he retried to call Jaz.

"Come in Jaz, pick up!"

It went strait to answer phone.

"Hi, Jaz, If you are listening to this, I am sorry, I over reacted. I'm at the Jardins do Trocadero. I have a gift for you."

" Luke, I am here! What is your gift?! "

Luke peered up and gasped. A cloud of doves circled above him. In the middle stood a lady entirely dressed in pink.

"Who are you?" Luke flattened his back against the bench.

" I am your Jaz, but better, more powerful, I am Aphrodite! "

"Jaz...your akumatised."

" No. I am Aphrodite the goddess! "

She grabbed the air around her, " And you will love me... "

The pink love heart confetti swirled around the red head and he disappeared in a cloud of pink.


	20. Aphrodite part 4

**Hi there. Sorry to say this but the story is going on hiatus. Writers block has struck and I am not sure what to write next. I will probably write on this next sometime in February or March. Thanks for bothering to read this. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Ladybug zipped along the rooftops looking for any sign of Aphrodite. She landed on the roof of her school and shrugged. No sign of the pink supervillian anywhere. Ladybugs yo-yo rang. She opened it to see Leoness growling.

" Bug I found her!"

" Where? "

"Sending you directions now! Heru is here! Come quick!"

The line cut off, leaving a very bewildered Ladybug.

* * *

Leoness dropped into the sewer, baring her spear. Aphrodite was hovering over the sewage water, a red headed boy clinging to her.

"Give him to us!"

" Give me your miraculous first! "

Heru dropped down next to Leoness. He whispered in her ear, " Ladybug is here. "

A smile spread across her face.

"Your days are numbered...Pinkie!"

" No they are-" but before she could Finnish her sentence, Heru yelled his power and broke the akumatized choker.

A back butterfly fluttered into the air.

"Time to devilise!" Ladybugs yo-yo caught the butterfly ,purifying it. "Bye bye little butterfly! Miraculous ladybug! "

Instead of a lucky charm, Ladybug threw over weapon in the air. Little ladybugs foreground fixing everything. Black energy peeled off of the pink girl. She and the boy looked shocked before falling. Leoness leaped to catch them mid air. She put them down infront of Ladybug. Heru flew over and pounded fists with the two female superheroes.

"Gotta fly!" Heru grinned. Heru turned to Leoness and grinned, "Well done leo," he kissed her on the cheek and ran away.

"Bye birdy. ... Bye bug." She sprinted away and leaped up into the city of Paris.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this!**

 **Sees us all later.**

 **Sakhmet and Hathor out!**


	21. Final chapter to this story

**Sorry, but when I re-read this with fresh eyes, well lets say it was not good. So I am going to re-write it later this year. Thanks for reading, following and faviouriting!**

 **Sakhmet and Hathor out!**

 **(Seen as I am a stickler for rules, here is the last chapter in this story... )**

* * *

"Misty! Misty? Where are you?" Catlin called up the stairs. Misty clumsily dropped into her room and detransformed.

"Here mum!" She answered .

"I am just going out to get the paint for Cameron's room. You dad is getting the primroses from Mr Paul. Will you be okay to look after Camer for a while. Call if you need anything! Love you darling!"

And that was that. Misty let Shishi fly about the room and settle of her bed. The kwami growled at her.

"What's the matter Shishi?"

"I feel Heru's presence nearby."

Misty went over to her window and peered out. Heru was flying towards her window. He caught sight of Misty and landed on the window sill. Misty opened the window.

"Heru.. W,what are you doing here?"

Heru smiled, "I came here to speak..."


End file.
